


three: six

by uselessphillie



Series: home (wherever i'm with you) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, bad metaphors, canon mark: 28 april 2018, interactive introverts, some more anxious!phil because that's all i can write apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessphillie/pseuds/uselessphillie
Summary: anon: a bit of reflection/contemplation on them being more open about their relationship on tour, with possible future insta stories and a tad of fear/insecurity also i really really loved anxious!phil so a continuation of that at some point in the future of this series would be so great!!anon: Hoe you gotta do a tour fic of ‘ty ly bb’ I’ll die if you don’t that’s a warning





	three: six

**Author's Note:**

> ^ two kinds of anons sending me prompts. i'll take it.

2018 has been about steps. Small, incremental steps that don’t  _ have _ to look like anything. But to the people who are watching closely, they’re moving in leaps and bounds.

Phil thinks that each step feels like walking off a sea cliff, with no clue how deep the water might be.

Sometimes the water is deep and calm, and they can pull off a smooth Tom Daley-like entry with hardly a splash. 

Other times it’s shallow and stormy. They bleed crimson onto sharp, unforgiving rocks and cling desperately to one another until they can make it back to shore, sit under the shadow of the bluff and bandage their wounds.

Tonight it starts like this:  _ here Phil, take a picture of me _ , the smooth black glass of Dan’s phone in his hand. There’s Dan folded up on their bed, tired but smiling brightly, curls drying fluffy and untamed on his head. Phil takes the photo and the NASA cats stare right back at him, surround him, corral him towards the edge of the cliff.

He tosses the phone back to Dan and clambers delicately onto the bed, careful not to disturb the late night Grecian feast laid out across it. Dan reclines back against the headboard while he edits the photo, narrating the filter choices out loud in Phil’s general direction.

He lets the sound of Dan’s voice wash over him as his hands assemble some pita and shawarma on autopilot. They haven’t done this in awhile but the post-show rhythm feels familiar anyway, Dan radiating excess energy and Phil ready to collapse the second there’s a soft surface nearby. It’s a weird constant in the middle of so much uncertainty.

Phil tries to remind himself daily that they’ve meant to come here, to this particular sea of uncertainty. He’s not jumping, he’s got a map and a boat and Dan there to paddle when he gets too tired. Reminds himself that they’re still in control of how fast they’re loosening the reins on their life.

It’s still scary as hell, though.

Phil polishes off two and half kebabs by the time Dan is shoving his phone into his face.  _ Look at this before I post it? _

The NASA cats are still eyeing him up. The one on the left looks particularly sinister.

Phil probably spends too long staring at the bottom right corner of the screen, where Dan has laid out six letters in his signature black and white font. Three groups of two.

_ ty  _ (for doing this crazy thing with me, even though it scares you. it scares me too.)

_ ly _ (always. always.)

_ bb _ (everything I do is for you, somehow.)

Phil swallows against the lump in his throat, curls his toes around the edge of the cliff in his mind. Dan is watching him carefully, a tzatziki-covered pita paused halfway to his mouth. 

There’s no one he’d rather jump with.

_ It’s good. Post it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> send me your tour prompts over on tumblr: moon-boye


End file.
